Psychic Creature
Dm36-s7a.jpg|Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze Dm36-s7b.jpg|Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened Psychic Creatures (サイキック・クリーチャー) are a card type first introduced in DM-36 Psychic Shock. A psychic creature is placed in the Hyperspatial Zone which is next to your graveyard. You are limited to 8 psychic creatures per hyperspatial zone and they are counted separately from your main deck of 40 or more cards. At anytime during a duel you are allowed to look at your opponent's hyperspatial zone. A psychic creature card is two-sided, and features a creature on both sides. When the cheaper side creature activates its awaken ability, you may flip the card over to its higher cost side. This gives the creature a higher power and improved card effects. For example: Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze flips over to Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened when it wins a battle. A psychic creature doesn't provides any mana as it can only ever be in your battle or hyperspatial zone, whenever a Psychic Creature is to leave the battle zone, it returns to the hyperspatial zone. When a Psychic Creature is tapped or untapped and flipped over to its other side, it stays in its position. Psychic creatures do get summoning sickness and can't attack on the turn they are summoned. It is not mandatory to summon a Psychic Creature in its weaker form; if you have a card that allows you to summon a Psychic Creature with a certain cost or less, and the awakened form of a psychic creature you have in your hyperspatial zone has a cost that is that certain cost or less than that certain card cost, you may summon that psychic creature in its awakened state. DM-38 Angelic Wars introduces Psychic creatures with the Loop Awaken ability that allow them to flip sides on certain conditions. All spells that support Psychic creatures follow the naming theme "Hyperspatial _____ Hole", while all supporting creatures have the phrase "the Temporal Foundation" in their name. __TOC__ 'List of Psychic Creatures' DM-36 Psychic Shock * S1a/S10 Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon and S1b/S10 Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened * S3a/S10 Luna Allegre, Temporal Tower and S3b/S10 Luna Allegria, the Fortress Awakened * S5a/S10 Rumble, Temporal Sage and S5b/S10 Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened * S7a/S10 Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and S7b/S10 Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened * S9a/S10 Japan, Temporal Enforcer and S9b/S10 Japanica, Aggression Awakened * 41a/110 Diana, Temporal Brave and 41b/110 El Diana, the Awakened Flash * 47a/110 Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman and 47b/110 Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman * 53a/110 April, Temporal Gunprincess and 53b/110 Death April, the Awakened Requiem * 59a/110 O'Flame, Temporal Djinn and 59b/110 O'Flayer, Awakened Djinn of Destruction * 65a/110 Kaiman, Temporal Flower and 65b/110 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast DM-37 Dark Emperor * S1a/S5 Dravita, Temporal Pressure Spirit and S1b/S5 Vermillion Dravita, the Awakened Pressure Dragon * S2a/S5 Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor and S2b/S5 Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened * 21a/55 Untouchable, Temporal Hero and 21b/55 Untouchable Powered, the Awakened Protean * 24a/55 Martini, Temporal Dancer and 24b/55 Julia Matina, the Awakened Diva * 30a/55 Kutt, Temporal Brawler and 30b/55 Severance, the Awakened Giant * 33a/55 Jon, Temporal Explorer and 33b/55 Jonjo Jon, the Awakened Adventurer DM-38 Angelic Wars * S2a/S5 Romanoff Zeta, Temporal Demonic Eye and S2b/55 Romanoff Zeta Wizard, the Demon Awakened * S3a/S5 Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze and S3b/55 Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Awakened Miracle * 22a/55 Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther and 22b/55 Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther * 30a/55 Koshirou, Temporal Young Demon and 30b/55 Danjoul, the Awakened War Demon * 33a/55 Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit and 33b/55 Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit DMC-62 Ultra NEX and DMC-63 Lunatic God * 1a/18 Master Lupia, Temporal Wing and 1b/18 Psychic NEX, the Awakened Blue Flame * 1a/19 Suva, Temporal Menace and 1a/19 Psychic Suva, the Awakened God DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits * 1a/15 Storm Double Cross, Temporal Storm and 1b/15 Storm Kaiser Double Cross, the Awakened Kamikaze DMC-66 Super Best * 10a/36 Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and 10b/36 Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon * SS1a/S3 Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and SS1b/S3 Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened 'DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon * SS1a/S3 Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor and SS1b/S3 Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened * 1a/22 Galaxy, Temporal Immortal and 1b/22 King of Galaxy, Destruction Awakened 'Promotional * P11a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai and P11b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army * P12a/Y9 Kaiman, Temporal Flower and P12b/Y9 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast * P29a/Y9 Kutt, Temporal Brawler and P29b/Y9 Severance, the Awakened Giant * P41a/Y9 Olzekia, Temporal Sword General and P41a/Y9 Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened * P47a/Y9 Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther and P47b/Y9 Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther * P52a/Y9 Bolmeteus "Young Samurai" Dragon, Temporal Samurai and P52b/Y9 Mobius "Samurai" Dragon, the Awakened Army 'List of Hyperspatial Spells' DM-36 Psychic Shock * 77/110 Hyperspatial Shiny Hole * 85/110 Hyperspatial Energy Hole * 93/110 Hyperspatial Revive Hole * 101/110 Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole * 109/110 Hyperspatial Faerie Hole DM-37 Dark Emperor * 23/55 Hyperspatial Dravita Hole * 29/55 Hyperspatial Vice Hole * 39/55 Hyperspatial Surprise Hole * 42/55 Hyperspatial Extra Hole * 49/55 Hyperspatial Kutt Hole * 53/55 Hyperspatial Powered Hole DM-38 Angelic Wars * 11/55 Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole * 51/55 Hyperspatial Storm Hole DMC-62 Ultra NEX * 6/18 Hyperspatial Shooting Hole DMC-63 Lunatic God * 4/19 Hyperspatial Emperor Hole DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon * 14/21 Hyperspatial Shooting Hole 'DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon * 13/22 Hyperspatial Emperor Hole * 19/22 Hyperspatial Shiny Hole 'Promotional * P10/Y9 Hyperspatial Samurai Hole * P46/Y9 and P61/Y9 Hyperspatial Storm Hole * P62/Y9 Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole * P97/Y9 Kizuna Blaster List of Support DM-38 Angelic Wars * 15/55 Dimension Horn, the Temporal Foundation * 37/55 Asphal, Spirit Knight of the Temporal Foundation * 41/55 Yanus Crawler, of the Temporal Foundation * 46/55 Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation * 49/55 Rikabu Yanus, Researcher of the Temporal Foundation Category:Gameplay Category:Card Mechanics Category:Psychic Creature Category:Card Type